The invention concerns a device to detachably fasten a ski boot to a ski binding fixable to a ski.
It has long been known already from Norwegian Patent No. 138,832 to provide the front ski boot end with a hook element to achieve detachable fastening to a ski binding. Furthermore, a cast attachment of a hook element into a plastic sole is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 26 22 966.
A ski binding of the above cited type illustratively is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 02 874. In this known device, the hook element, when seen in topview (FIG. 4 of this document), assumes the approximate shape of a square ring, the free wire segments of each leg being bent toward each other and made to align. Even though this known solution has been found useful in practice, there are signs nevertheless that the stated shape of the hook element is not the most appropriate for all conceivable link mechanisms. Also, the annular shape of the hook element precludes further developments even where called for on practical grounds.